Trial and?
by UnknownInkStain
Summary: Junichi Tachibana has had a relatively empty high school career with essentially no success in romance. Now, on the winter of his final year as the Sousetsai approaches for his final time as a student. He connects with someone who also has had her fair share of empty loneliness. A relation that will test the limits of both parties.
1. Chapter 1

Junichi Tachibana sat isolated in stillness and silence within the confines of his homeroom. The vibrant yellow sun was setting in the distance, pouring its rays and colors through the large classroom windows to his left. It was the winter of Junichi's senior year of high school and his final Sousetsai festival. He sat still deep in thought and introspect.

Junichi's romantic life throughout high school had been in shambles. It all started when he was stood up on that Christmas Eve all those years ago. Since then, Junichi had tried six different opporunites. Kouhais, Senpais, his class rep, his childhood friends...he was intertwined at some point with them all, however they all failed unfortunately. There were no long lasting down sides, however he was left almost as distraught as his closest friend, Umehara-kun.

Now as he pondered his failed romance attempts, Tachibana Junichi began to think of the upcoming Sousetsai festival, and of all the high school couples of his fellow classmates that would be present.

"Would be nice," he sighed. "So this is what it's like to be chronically single..."

"You have no idea!" He heard a voice from just outside the door.

As he looked toward the door, in stepped his homeroom teacher, Takahashi-sensei.

Both we kind of taken aback.

"Eh, Tachibana-kun?" she asked, setting down her stack of papers.

"Takahashi-sensei..."

"What's wrong , Tachibana-kun?" she asked.

"Oh nothing much," Junichi replied meekly.

"You sure? You seem down."

Junichi remained silent.

Maya Takahashi too has had a reasonably stagnant, lonely romance life...it was known throughout the school, even joked about among the student population.

Takahashi-sensei pulled up a chair in front of Junichi's desk and sat before him. The door to the classroom was shut. She placed her elbows in the desk and rested her head in her elevated palms.

"What's wrong Tachibana-kun, its the end of the semester, you should be in high spirits! Or, very stressed for university exams," she began.

Junichi remained silent.

"Are you love sick?" she pried further.

He sighed, "I admit it kinda sucks having no luck."

"Well even so, its the Christmas season! Shouldn't you be excited of the holiday season? Come on Tachibana-kun. Be joyful!" she encouraged.

"Christmas time, for me hasn't been the joyful time it is for most people."

He went on to explain why he had such a negative relationship with Christmas season, starting with his abandonment on a very important Christmas date. His most significant attempt with a girl, with the class president, Ayatsuji Tsukasa, had also been shattered by the Sousetsai committee duties also on the Christmas season. All of it accumulated to how Junichi was now.

Takahashi-sensei could only feel added layers of sympathy for him as he went on. She subconsciously had found herself supporting Junichi in his attempts at romance at every step.

When he finally finished, he decided to poke around with his teacher as well. 'What about you, Takahashi-sensei? what about your romance life? I'm sure you can relate."

"Eh?!" Maya lit up at this question, "I-I am totally fine! I have been successful in my career doing what I love as a teacher helping my students! I couldn't care about such things!"

Junichi pulled his head on a swivel and shot Maya a blank look of disbelief, even raising one eye brow.

"Takahashi-sensei, there wouldn't be anything for others to rumor about, if there really was nothing at all." Junichi plainly stated.

Maya sighed. She continued to support her head with one arm, while her right was placed to the desktop. Lightly, she began tapping her index finger on the wood surface of the desk. She stared at her hand at the location where a ring finger would be..one of these days."

"Well Tachibana-kun, sad truth is..they're all true. I too have had no success. I had always, even since my high school days have been a workaholic. I always prioritized my work and pushed people, even the guys that had taken interest in me away. In a way you could relate to, I was very similar to Ayatsuji-san as a student at this school."

Junichi listened avidly to a look into Takahashi-sensei's past.

"As my university days rolled around, the guys in my class had essentially labelled me as work centered, and soon the boys who had come from other high schools, and even a good amount of girls had also passed over me and had just left me to my own devices. And so on and so forth all the til now."

She paused and looked at him with a remorseful look.

"So Tachibana-kun, to answer your question, no I too have been unsuccessful. I've never had a boyfriend and have no idea what that wonder is like."

Junichi had almost been satisfied in his curiosity, however one bigger question still remained.

"Sensei, have you ever...well... Have you ever kissed someone?"

Maya suddenly ceased tapping her thumb and pointer finger. Her body shuffled a little.

"No," she solemnly answered, "I have never kissed anyone."

Junichi sighed, "Neither have I."

Both of them let out a heavy sigh.

The clock ticked away. Each tick, the heavy beat of a heart was felt. The air in the classroom remained stale. You could hear a pin drop. The sun was low in the sky and now a deep shade of orange flooded the classroom, pouring in through the large panes of windows. It seemed like an eternity of silence before-

"Takahashi-sensei," Junichi spoke.

She raised her face to level to respond to him when suddenly-

Chu

Junichi pressed his lips to hers.

Despite the cool conditioning of the room by the AC unit, the both of them felt...warm.


	2. Chapter 2

Maya was startled. Completely taken by surprise. She knew this was completely wrong, however something in her, kept her own lips pressed securely against Junichi's. What the heck? You know this is wrong!

Her eyes shot wide open and she tore away from her student.

She recoiled to as far back as she could in the chair she sat in, bouncing against the backrest. She was tense.

Junichi looked at her.

Takahashi-sensei sat there, startled, and fully tensed up, covering her mouth with her wrist. She looked disturbed, vulnerable, worried, confused, the whole spectrum of confusion and conflict, but most apparent of all... She was kind of adorable.

"T-Takahashi-sensei," Junichi stuttered.

"T-Tachibana-kun! W-What the hell was that?!"

"H-How was it?" he asked further.

"You know I can't! We can't!"

"I want to know what did you feel?"

"Tachibana-kun do you know the repercussions I could face?"

"But you liked it..."

"TACHIBANA-KUN WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!"

"YOU DIDN'T PULL AWAY!"

The room dropped back to silence.

The mood was uncertain. Was it panic? Was it anger?

Maya sat there breathing heavily.

Junichi caught his breath.

"You-You didn't pull away." he gasped.

Maya was speechless.

Junichi stood up abruptly, reached deep into Maya's coat pocket and took hold of the classroom's keys, then made his way to the doors. He shut both doors and locked them before returning to her side.

"Takahashi-sensei, you didn't pull away. In fact i felt the opposite! I felt you push into that kiss as well."

Junichi took hold of her hands, and held tightly. He was already so far in, there really was no turning back.

"You always looked out for me, more than normal for a teacher to her student."

She still remained silent.

"T-Tachibana-kun," she managed, "you know how absurd this is. Not only is this forbidden, but it's just odd."

"Why?" he questioned, "I'm eighteen. I'm an adult. There isn't too much a gap between us."

"I...I dont know. I don't know what to think," she responded.

"...we've never experienced what its like to date someone," Junichi continued, "why dont we..."

Maya looked to Junichi.

"Why don't we learn how this feels together? Just to know what it feels like," he finished suggesting.

Maya took grip of Junichi's hand.

"Care to help me up?" she asked.

"Oh, of course..."

Junichi helped pull his sensei up from her chair.

She cleared her throat.

"Tachibana-kun. This is totally illicit and the thought is absurd," she said closing her coat and turning to the window. "I don't want to go through with this, and don't approve of it."

She turned to face her student. "But I hate myself for giving in to curiosity."

She took two steps up to Junichi and was essentially right up against him. "I won't do anything like officially date you...but-"

She buried her face in her palms, leaving only her eyes exposed, "I-I can't say I'm not curious..."

"What do you plan to do sensei?"

"I don't know!" she snapped, "I thought you had this thought through!"

"I-I don't know! I'm just as lost and confused."

"What am I getting into?" Takahashi-sensei questioned. "I'm not thinking straight."

Junichi without further thinking grabbed her around the waist beneath her coat and pulled her into a tight hug.

The sensation to her was warming, and pulling with warmth. She didn't want to pull away.

When Junichi let go, Maya seemed as though her world had finally stopped spinning.

The sun had finally set below the horizon and dark blue began to spread across the sky.

Maya reached into her skirt pocket and pulled out her set of car keys.

"It's getting late Tachibana-kun," she said.

"I'll drive you home," she smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Maya turned the key to the ignition to her car as Junichi took a seat in the passenger seat beside her. Upon first turn, the car did not start immediately start as the engine struggles to turn over.

As Takahashi-sensei fought to get this car to start, Junichi just took a quick look around at his surroundings. Her car wasn't unbelievably outdated. It wasn't up to date by any means, but it wasn't from another decade. Her car was clean, throughout, there were traces of a fully set in mess remaining in the corners of the floor mats, in between the seats, and traces of soil and debris around the pedal areas.

 _She must be really hard working._

Finally the engine turned over.

"Ah! Finally..." Maya sighed as she fasted her seat belt.

"Takahashi-sensei, how often do you drive around in this car?" Junichi asked.

Maya shifted into gear. "Quite often, everywhere," she replied. "To and from school, and all around to run the errands for the school, and my home life, and, and to provide extra help where help is due."

"Where help is due?" Junichi asked.

"Oh, when I first started teaching I used to offer additional help to students who needed it even if it meant having to visit them. Also if I had a student who was confined to his/her room, I would give them notes on a lesson that I taught that same day."

Junichi only then noticed the scuffs on her shoes.

"...and I take it that it caused you some hardship sensei," Junichi inquired further.

"Well, between the hinderance, and the sleep loss, and the issues with this car giving me hardship...and the dry cleaning that comes with dealing with this thing," she laughed. "Eventually I just had to cut back on my services...but I would do it all for my students to succeed."

She brought the car to a stop at a red light.

"But couldn't you be selfish at times sensei?" Junichi poked further.

"Hm?"

"You have to think for yourself sometimes. You can't _always_ be selfless."

"Well...I've never had the thought Tachibana-kun. I figured I'm probably going to remain like this until the end so-"

"That can't be true, Takahashi-sensei."

The light turned green, however Maya did not accelerate.

"Earlier..in the classroom.."

Her hands gripped the steering wheel tighter.

Junichi was really nervous and struggling. Finally he out and said it.

"That was desire wasn't it? It had to be desire? That k-kiss, was not one sided sensei.." he managed.

There was stillness.

A car horn sounded from behind them suddenly!

Maya jumped and rolled the car forward to clear the intersection, then pulled over to the curb to allow him to pass. A single cab thundered pass before stillness returned. Maya put the car into park and shut of the engine.

"Am-Am I right, Takahashi-sensei?" he gulped, "am I?"

She folded her hands in her lap, and sat still for a moment.

"Tachibana-kun..." she spoke softly. "I cannot deny that the whole thing earlier was enticing...captivating even..but..let's be realistic-"

"Takahashi-sensei. I-I find you to be attractive. I find you to be caring. And all I know is right now, the care and concern you show, the dedication, it all appeals to me. Your loneliness as well... I am absolutely not sure what is coming over me, but this feeling..I-I want to fill that void in your life. Or atleast try."

Junichi had taken hold of Maya's hands which rested in her lap. He felt her thumb wrap over the top of his fingers. Her hands were pleasantly soft.

"Tachibana-kun," she progressed, "we have to be realistic. I am a teacher, _your_ teacher, and you are a student of mine. You may not be a minor any longer by only a few weeks or a month, but this is still forbidden. We could get in serious trouble for this. I could get in serious trouble for this-"

"The we won't let anyone know of this!" Junichi blurted out. "We'll keep this as our little secret."

"Tachibana-kun...I-"

She looked at Junichi who had this vulnerable face of determination. She wouldn't admit it but she herself felt a little light in her heart for Tachibana-kun which she pondered went further than a mere appreciation. She began to feel it weeks ago, months ago, especially when casually chatting with Junichi. Sure he was mostly childlike and slow to catch on. Sure he got on her nerves sometimes, especially when dozing off in her class during her lectures. But he was also mature when it counted, and she found he would even be more mature than herself sometimes.

He had hit it right on the nail when discussing her desires coming out and even implying that she liked him mutually. She would never admit it though. She especially would never admit she liked this current scenario.

"We're both curious how it is to date someone..." Junichi continued. "We both have been alone. The both of us. Wouldn't you want to see what it's like?"

She held his hands mutually and sighed.

"Fine, Tachibana-kun.. I concede. You win. You're right...But some conditions okay?" she whispered. she really couldn't believe she was saying this. So many alarms, whistles, bells, and alerts, were sounding off in her head right this moment, but she pushed through.

"No one, can find out about this. Okay? Absolutely no one. In the classroom and the school during school hours, our relation remains strictly teacher and student. I will not give you any passes and you will receive the grades and numbers you earn yourself. Got it?"

Junichi leaned in. "Deal."

She gripped his hands tighter and smiled. Never before had she felt this warm and her cheeks were glowing red.

"You sure we couldn't work something out on the assignments?" Junichi teased.

"Baka," she flicked him on the forehead.

They both leaned in and planted another kiss. The second of the night.

"Try not to drink too much at the Sousetsai tomorrow night sensei..." he added.

She sighed.


	4. Chapter 4

The Sousetsai festival was as lively as ever as the festivities carried through the night as they always had.

 _Ayatsuji-san really out did herself this time…_ Junichi thought as he admired the overall outcome of her, essentially solo, work in planning all this and making sure this all ran smoothly. Speaking of the devil herself, as he paced around the campus grounds he found her standing, clipboard in hand overseeing the bon fire and upcoming dances.

"Ah, Tachibana-kun," she greeted seeming to immediately notice his presence as he entered her immediate area.

'Good evening, Ayatsuji-san, how is everything?"

"Oh, you know first-hand, it's a lot of work, but I'll manage," she replied with a smile.

Student council president, founder's festival chairwoman, and an ace of academics, Ayatsuji-san truly was amazing and inspiring to Junichi. She did have her alter ego, absolute need to emerge victorious and commanding persona, but these were all things about Tsukasa that Junichi genuinely loved. On that same note however, Sensei's words echoed in Junichi's mind, of how she herself was very similar to Ayatsuji-san as a high school student.

The two stood in the glow of the massive bon fire in silence however, each affected greatly by the so called, 'elephant in the room.' Finally, Tsukasa broke the silence.

"Tachibana-kun," she began in a more somber tone, "I'm really sorry for the way I acted toward you when we both were on the committee together. Looking back, I rally regret everything I've ever screamed at you or hurt you for."

"It's okay Ayatsuji-san, it's all in the past." Junichi replied.

"It really isn't. I only realized my mistakes when we had already separated and I found myself alone again in the committee room."

"I really shouldn't have left like that-"

"I cried, Junichi, for the remainder of that day. What I had done had really hurt," Tsukasa said, not holding Junichi's coat sleeve between her thumb and index. He could feel her pull slightly.

"But, I know I was wrong and it was my fault I had lost you, Tachibana-kun, I just wanted to say I'm sorry, and I wish things would have been different."

"I'm sorry too, Ayatsuji-san."

Understanding her defeat, Tsukasa still managed to hold a bright and strong smile as she let go of Junichi.

The music for the first partnered dance began to play.

"Tachibana-kun, could we share this dance? I've never been able to participate in one." Ayatsuji-san asked.

"Sure," Junichi smiled and took her hand.

Maya continued to do what any supervising teacher would do during the Sousetsai: casually stroll around and monitor the activities. These festivities, although she enjoyed the significance of them, did make her board, occasionally lonesome, and even jealous. There were many high school couples around exploring the adorable bounds of their intimacy, or just forming ties. She would be reminded of her high school days here at this school, but would only be reminded of how work centric she was and how many experiences she had missed.

 _Where is Tachibana-san anyway?_ She wondered. She was still foreign to the idea, however she would at least look for him as someone to simply converse with? _Given the circumstances of yesterday…my god Maya, how could you actually be pursuing and following along with this? No no no, I'm just looking for someone to talk to that's all. Right?_

 _Maybe he was with a girl?_

Her heart seemed to fall about thirty stories before she caught herself. _Wait, so what? That would be great! For him and for you!_

 _Right?_

She shook it off and decided it was the atmosphere getting to her. Hastily she took another cup of Amazake from the tea club's table and hurried off to find some quiet to gather her thoughts. Rihoko's attempts to stop from downing yet another cup were to no avail.

Separating herself from the bustle and high energy of the booth areas of the festival, Maya stood overlooking the bonfire where the current dance tune was coming to a close.

She recognized this particular number as it played during her final year as a student at her final Sousetsai festival. At that time it wasn't that she didn't want to dance with anyone it was simply, no one asked her, or bothered to approach her.

She let out a sigh, recollecting the memory.

A shallow gasp followed.

Tachibana-san was spotted cradling a certain Ayatsuji-san at the finishing move of this line dance.

Call it wrong place wrong time, call it coincidence, call it jealousy, call it stupidity, Maya really didn't know what exactly to label it. She really couldn't even comprehend how fast her feet carried her to Junichi, or how much grip strength she was actually using to pull Tachibana-san off to some unknown location. To anybody else this was simply just the site of a teacher dragging off a student to face some sort of consequence. No one batted an eye, except Junichi who only now had realized what was happening.

No one else really took notice, except Ayatsuji-san who found this sudden action…fascinating.

Through the empty, and technically off limits, school building and up three flights of stairs, through the normally busy corridors, Junichi finally was released from her handcuff-like grasp in the stillness of a very familiar classroom. Well of course, she's the only one currently with the keys to this room.

"Sensei? Something wrong?" Junichi inquired, timidly.

Stillness.

"Takahashi-sensei?" Junichi asked once more, gently grasping the corner of her jacket sleeve.

"I don't know what to think Tachibana-kun. It's all so conflicting," she finally replied. "I want to shrug all of what was said last night off as just spur of the moment bantering," she continued, still not facing Junichi, "but even now I can't stop thinking about yesterday, or about you."

The glow from the bon fire outside, was the only source of light in the dark stillness of their classroom. Maya finally turned to face Junichi. He could notice significant redness in her face. Yes, part of it could be embarrassment, but he had a feeling it was probably the Amazake, she's been known to down gallons of. He could tell however, she hadn't drank as much as she had last year, so she was still consciously acting. Her composure as a teacher to student still remained up, hence the shadow of the formalities. But he could also tell her composure was failing her rapidly.

"I saw you and Ayatsuji-san together, Tachibana-san. Tell me, honestly, I won't take it badly if you say yes. In fact it may relieve me," she began in a much more somber tone. "Do you still have feelings for her?"

He understood everything now, it was jealousy.

"Sensei, we broke up because things didn't work out. I moved on, I take she's long moved on. She just asked me to dance, that's all. Truthfully, sensei."

She let out a sigh to his surprise.

"I'm not relieved, but at the same time I am," she smiled.

He was surprised when she wrapped her arms around him and pulled into a tight hug, resting her head on his shoulders.

 _Even with her heels on, she's only barely taller than me,_ Junichi thought.

"You know that song that you danced to with Ayatsuji-san was played during my final Sousetsai," she began. "I didn't get to share a dance with anyone during my years as a student. Something I feel regret for now. Pathetically," she laughed.

The music began to play yet another familiar tune, which could be heard faintly through the shut windows.

"Oh, I know this song too! It was the last song of the night all those years ago!" she remarked.

"Sensei, you act as though it was millennia ago. You're only slightly more or less around a decade older than I," Junichi remarked.

"Perhaps you're right," she sighed.

Maya stared out the window at the couples as they and their partners rhythmically stepped in and around each other in a close motion.

Junichi took his teacher by the hand. Despite all her writing, lecturing, paper grading, and other teacher duties, her hands were remarkably soft to the touch.

She quickly looked his way upon contact, but did not let go.

"Sensei, may I have this dance?"

She nodded, however responded with, "Do you know how though?"

The song was a more traditional ballroom type. Junichi glanced out at the courtyard to see what his peers were doing.

"We just follow how they do right?"

"No. The way they are doing it is wrong- Well, it's similar but not how the full thing went. This was the more intimate song in the rotation," she explained.

"Here, put your left arm around my waist," she instructed. "Then, take my hand with your right."

He did just so.

"Okay, then I just position my free hand here," she said putting her right arm around his waist.

The song's main tune began to play.

"Now, you lead with your left foot, and I'll follow. Just small movements," she instructed.

 _Even when class isn't in session she's giving me a lecture._ Junichi thought.

As they quietly danced around the empty desks in the room in intimate closeness, teacher and student, Junichi noticed a very warm and happy smile adorning Maya's face.

"Even though I still cannot justify any of this Junichi…thank you for this dance and for everything," she whispered.

She planted a quick kiss on his lips before he could open his mouth to reply.


End file.
